


Open

by Fyre



Series: A Little Kindness [19]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Slow Show - mia_ugly
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: He ignored the tremor in his hands. He’d been nervous before and he had managed before. Hundreds of times, now. Thousands. And this was…Well, this was different.
Series: A Little Kindness [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628107
Comments: 44
Kudos: 166
Collections: Slow Show Metaverse





	Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/gifts).



Avery sat down in his new armchair and laid his hands on his knees.

It was all right to be nervous, he told himself. It was a big step.

He could remember Crowley’s rambles about mindful breathing, remembered both of them giggling drunkenly as Crowley tried to demonstrate and Avery made himself an utter nuisance by jabbing him in the ribs and making him laugh. Easier without someone poking you, angel, Crowley had protested, swatting Avery’s hand away impatiently.

In, hold, and out. Rinse and repeat until calm.

He ignored the tremor in his hands. He’d been nervous before and he had managed before. Hundreds of times, now. Thousands. And this was…

Well, this was different.

The clock chimed, a reminder that in six hours, a taxi would be picking him up to take him to the party where – all being well – he might yet get a chance at a happy ending. Or at least a contented ending. An honest ending. No more hiding, certainly.

He picked up the phone off the table and scrolled through his contacts, then hit dial.

“Ange.”

In, hold, and out. “Michael. Hello.”

“Avery!” Michael’s voice brightened. “This is unexpected.” She hesitated. “You’re still coming tonight?”

“Oh yes! Absolutely.” In, out. He fixed his eye on one of Tracy’s photographs, an anchor point, something to make him focus. “The thing is, there’s something I… I rather need to talk to you about. It’s… well, I think it’s quite important.”

“That sounds serious. It’s not– I mean, I know you and Gabriel parted ways, but if it’s a contract issue–”

Avery blinked stupidly. “Oh, Lord, no! Oh, I’m so sorry! I think you may have the wrong end of the stick. This is–” The words hitched in his throat and he swallowed hard. “It’s a more… personal matter. I just– I suspect too many years with Gabriel have made me paranoid about my personal life impacting on my professional life.”

“Thank Christ for that,” Michael laughed, a little unsteadily. “I thought you were about to tell me you wanted to jump ship.”

Avery laughed weakly. “I’m really not very good at this, am I?” He rubbed his palm on his trousers, press-rubbing in a circle. “You know Tracy and I parted the ways.”

“I remember.”

“I…” He tried to breathe, tried to remember how. “There’s… someone else. I’m–” Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. “I’m rather in love with them and if– I’m not sure, but if they’re amenable, I would very much like to… you know…”

“Go public?” There was a hint of a smile in Michael’s voice. “You old romantic.”

Avery couldn’t stop the blush. “Well, it’s not… we haven’t _officially_ made any decisions yet, but I thought you should know. In case of… well, you know how the press are about a celebrity having a relationship and my connection with Warlock.”

She laughed. “Avery, you may be one of the most considerate people I’ve ever had the good fortune of working with. Most people wouldn’t even bother.”

He smiled crookedly. “Gabriel again, I’m afraid. Efficient manager, but rather… overzealous. The habits have stuck.”

“Mm. Sounds like it. But you’re okay? New romance aside?”

He rubbed his hand in a slow circle on his thigh again. It was calming. It helped. Tangible. Solid. Grounding him. “Yes.” And it wasn’t just because he had to say it and it wasn’t because it was a lie. It was a little step forward into a much brighter and much better world. He smiled. “I’m _marvellous_.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” She was silent for a second, someone talking to her on the other end of the line. “I have to go, Avery. I look forward to seeing you tonight.”

“See you there.” He terminated the call, then released the breath he was holding in a gust.

Done. As simple and as gentle as that.

Now, all he needed to do was go to the party and present himself. No bells. No whistles. Simply himself. Avery Fell. Truly himself, openly himself, for the first time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Yes.

It was time. 

Time to offer his dented, brittle ruin of a heart to the man who had claimed it. Time to stand beside him, if he would have it. Time for him to be – maybe – possibly – hopefully – happy at last.


End file.
